1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire tensioning apparatus and method. More specifically, this invention provides for a trailer for tensioning wrapped conductor electrical distribution cable, and to a method for such tensioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,119 by Lehtis discloses a reel carrier having tensioning means thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,572 by Williams et al discloses a trailer vehicle for carrying a reel of wire which is to be dispensed from the vehicle through a pair of bull wheels that have tension regulating means associated therewith. The rotation of the cable carrying support means has a brake associated therewith so that the rotation of the cable spool or reel can be regulated so as not to allow too free a removal of cable from the reel so as to allow slipping of the cable in the bull wheels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,073,574 and 3,203,640, both to Garrett, disclose an arrangement means for dispensing cable from a trailer-like vehicle whereby tension means are provided to regulate the dispensing of the cable from the reels upon which the same are carried. None of the foregoing prior art teaches the particular wire tensioning apparatus of this invention.